


Danganronpa RPG: Curse of Despair

by YourLocalBoxWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crack Endings, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalBoxWriter/pseuds/YourLocalBoxWriter
Summary: An adventure book-styled fanfic where you take the role of Makoto Naegi, a young farm boy whose family is currently visiting the City of Niponia, the capital of the Island of Hope's Height, thanks to a surprise trip his parents earned. However, a week in, something strange happens. Townsfolk have vanished, the city looks abandoned, towns everywhere are being attacked, and a mystery plague-like curse has arrived. What will you do in the Island of Hope's Height? Or more importantly, what will MAKOTO do?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Waking

The city is bustling, filled with chatter and people. Markets and shops are selling their wares, citizens are chattering and working, guards are defending the city and castle gates in a drunken state. It seems that life itself had sprung out of the stone and into the people. However, in a tavern with a view, in a small room on the second floor, lay a boy sleeping in a tattered bed.

This boy was Makoto Naegi. He was enjoying the previous five days with his mom, dad, and sister exploring the city, as it was rare for such town folk to be invited by King Togami himself to Niponia. Those last few days were fun for Makoto, but now was the dawn of the sixth day, and almost the end of the Naegis' week there in the large city. Even so, he needed to do some more exploring, so he decided to finally open his eyes to the morning sun, rubbing them as he sat up on his bed.  
  
*Yawwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn*  
  
"Ughhhhh, good morning...What should I do today?"   
  
  


_Prologue: Light's Dying Days  
  
  
_

_What_ _options do you have?  
  
Sleep In More: Chapter 3  
Go Downstairs: Chapter 2  
Sneak a Peek Into Your Father's Bag: Chapter 4  
  
  
Go to the Chapter listed to see the aftermath of your option._


	2. Prologue: Getting Ready for the Day

Makoto knows that his family is probably waiting for him, so he got off the patched bed and sluggishly crawled to the stairs, avoiding the other people who were sleeping in other rooms and out in the open on the second floor. He practically stumbled down the stairs as the sound of early chatter and fresh flute music filled his ears.  
  
The inn was quite a rowdy place in the later hours, but now, it was a tranquil tavern, with beer stains on the floor, simple windows that were being dusted by the redheaded owner, hardy wood tables and stools for sore bums and food, and a quaint little counter for serving the beverages and food. It was a sight he was familiar with since he did live here for the past five days. And there were more sights he was used to.  
The bard was there, tuning his flute until he got the right tune, his giddy parents trying to engage in conversation with the tavernkeep, his naive sister engaging in conversation with the blacksmith's pink-haired son, and the tavernkeep's wife staring vacantly out the window.  
  
The boy wonders who should he talk to first or, more importantly, where to go today.  
  
  
  
  


_What will you do?_

_Listen to the Bard By the Door: Chapter 5  
_ _Talk to the Tavernkeep and Your Parents by the Windows: Chapter 6  
_ _Talk to Your Sister and the Blacksmith's Son by The Heap of Barrels: Chapter 7  
_ _Check on the Tavernkeep's Wife: Chapter 8  
_ _Go outside without Talking: Chapter 9_  
_Go back upstairs and sleep the rest of the day: Chapter 10_  
**Chapter Numbers will be added once the first set of choices are fully implemented.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For peeps who are wondering, I'm doing sets of the aftermaths at a time so that you guys can get an immediate response to your choices. However, this means that you can't choose the aftermath for THOSE choices until I get around to doing them. Right now, I'm focusing on the choices that get you to one of the endings the longest so that at the very least, that beast will be done and I can do the rest of the choices. If I'm consistent with my uploads unlike with The Protagonist Boys, I should have one continuous set of choices that lead to an ending by the time February begins or ends.


	3. Prologue: Going Back to Sleep

Makoto has thought about it and decided that his parents would probably not get that worried if he slept in more. He just fell down and plopped on his bed for a couple more hours.  
  
  
After those hours pass, Makoto finally wakes up, except the window's light shows the sun is at its peak and the tavern downstairs is bustling with noise and activity.  
  
  


_What will you do?_

_Sleep in More: Chapter 11  
Let's Actually Go Downstairs: Chapter 12_


	4. Prologue: Sneaking a Peek at The End

Makoto decides to be a sneaky beaky, and walk over to the door. He was careful not to wake up the other sleeping patrons, but his eyes weren't on the main are downstairs. They were instead on his father's bag. The boy sighed with relief as he had finally reached his father's room. The door was left precariously open, which made it a breeze to go in, and search for the bag.  
  
The room had the same cheap quality as Makoto's, with a better blanket for the bed and a creaky wooden table and chair. However, it didn't have a window, and there was a stain on the wooden wall that looked like it was made by a drunken man. Either way, it didn't matter: Makoto's eyes were on his dad's satchel, which laid on the chair.  
  
The poor boy didn't know why he was so compelled, he just felt like there was something important in there. However, once he finally grabbed it, he immediately ripped in open, which dropped something on the floor. Somehow, it broke at Makoto's feet, and blasted him away, launching his entrails into the air, and turning the entire tavern into dust and gore. His decapitated head would fall right in front of a weird cloaked figure, who saw the head, and immediately left the city.  
  
Well, farm boy, that's what you get for sneaking a peek!  
  
  
**ENDING ACHIEVED: FIREWORK!**  
  
_Go back to Chapter 1 for New Endings_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, thiss is a joke ending. Once I complete making this, you guys get to understand the specific context of the joke ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a failed attempt at me trying to make a choose your own adventure thing after I couldn't make an actual rpg game off the au (MOstly because I had absolutely no art skills or pixel art skills)


End file.
